Total Drama Star Wars Clone Wars
by scorpionking17
Summary: 14 contestant from Earth spend the next 7 weeks on a Separatist Ship. Who will win the Million Dollors
1. Application

**Total Drama Star Wars The Clones Wars**

Hey people, I love Total Drama and Star Wars, so I have decided to write a fan fiction and I need 14 OC. 7 boys and 7 girls. So if you are interested sign up.

Application

Name-

Nickname-

Age-

Clothes-

Height-

Weight-

Hair-

Skin-

Gender-

Likes-

Dislikes-

Personality-

Bio-

Relationship-

If yes with who-

Well I hope you sign up review or pm me you app


	2. Cast so far 1

Total Drama Star Wars The Clone Wars

Chapter 2

Cast So Far

Ok so here is the cast so far.

Male

Andrew Davis (Rkidd1112)

Clyde Beckett (Zak Saturday)

Nathan Majors (Zak Saturday)

Trevor Grayson (Trevo)

Midnight Glaciate (Nightlingale)

Female

Aurora Glaciate (Nightlingale)

Kristina Tatianna (TheShinyEevee)

So far these are the cast, I need 2 boys and 5 girls so send me some apps and review or pm me the apps.


	3. Cast so far 2

**Total Drama Star Wars the Clone Wars**

**Chapter 3**

**The Cast 2**

Here is the Final cast.

**Males**

Midnight Chaos Glaciate

Trevor Grayson

Nathan Majors

Clyde Beckett

Andrew Davis

**Female**

Kristina Tatianna

Aurora Allyra Glaciate

Arielle Sunshine

Alexis Vang

Chloe Wilson

Parker Tills

Mizino Jewel

Well that's the cast so far and I need 2 more boys, no more girl spots left. Review or pm me your application.

Stay Frosty


	4. Final Cast APP CLOSED

**Total D****rama Star Wars the Clone Wars**

Sorry guys, I was off track so I had to reset the final cast members so here they are.

**Males**

Midnight Chaos Glaciate (Nightlingale)

Trevor Grayson (Trevo)

Nathan Majors (Zak Saturday)

Clyde Beckett (Zak Saturday)

Andrew Davis (Rkidd1112)

Jackson Hall (Zak Saturday)

Alex Wood (it's tiger 101)

**Female**

Kristina Tatianna (TheShinyEevee)

Aurora Allyra Glaciate (Nightlingale)

Arielle Sunshine (Spongebob is mine)

Alexis Vang (Zak Saturday)

Chloe Wilson (Zak Saturday)

Parker Tills (Veronzies)

Carly Teton (Snowfairy223)

Thank you for your apps and I will make the first chapter as soon as possible, until then people.

STAY FROSTY!


	5. Episode 1 (Meet the cast PART 1)

**Total Drama Star Wars the Clone Wars**

Hey guys, scorpionking17 here and here is the first episode of total drama star wars the clone wars.

Disclaimer- I do not own Total Drama or Star Wars

Episode 1

Meeting the Cast Part 1

A person in sith robes walking around a landing area in a separatist ship

Mark- Hello people of Earth. Mark Sion here, and this is the future of Total Drama. If you are a big Total Drama and Star Wars fan. Then get ready for the best season ever. On Total Drama Star Wars.

Theme song

We come back to Mark in the landing bay.

Mark- I have selected a 14 contestants to come a board this Separatist ship. One of them will win the prize of one million dollars. Or in star wars terms one million credits. So lets meet our first contestant and here she is

The first contestant was a girl who was 17, 6 foot 3 inches, wearing a blue shirt with a circle in the center, the circle is pink and there is also a picture of a Vaporeon in the circle, Shes wearing blue Skinny Jeans and Blue and Pink shoes, Velcro.

Mark- Hello Kristy nice to meet you welcome to Total Drama.

Kristy- Hey Mark I'm ready to win that million dollars no matter what it takes.

Mark- I like your spirit, go stand over there.

Kristy- Ok Mark.

Kristy goes over to the left of Mark

Mark- Here comes our next contestant.

The next contestant was a male who was 18, and 6 feet tall, wearing a A plain black T-shirt with a black jacket. The jacket's sleeves are rolled up to just below his elbows.

Mark- Hello Midnight, nice name by the way

Midnight- Whatever.

Mark- Ok, go stand on my right

Midnight- Alright man whatever.

Midnight stands on Marks right. The next contestant arrived she was 17, 5 foot 3 inches. She had on a white, strapless dress that lands halfway to her knees. The sleeves are long and flared out and are the same white. On the hem of her dress and the sleeves are light blue lace. On her feet are a pair of white, heeled boots that reaches her knees. She has a silver necklace around her neck with a light blue stone wrapped in intricate swirls.

Mark- Hello Aurora, nice to meet you.

Aurora- Nice to meet you too.

Mark- All right go stand over there on my left ok

Aurora- Ok

Aurora go stands over there beside Kristy

Aurora- Hi, I'm Aurora whats your name

Kristy- Kristy

Aurora- Nice name, we are going to have fun

Kristy- Yes

CONFESSIONAL

Kristy- Ok, im not here to make friends. Im her to win. No matter what it takes. My first target is Aurora.

END CONFESSIONAL

Mark blushes a little. Midnight sees the blush and growls a little. Mark stops.

CONFESSIONAL

Midnight- Don't tell me the host is hitting on my sister.

Mark- Hey I kinda like Aurora, so what. Well I must gain her brothers trust.

END CONFESSIONAL

The next contestant was a male, he was 17, 5 foot 8 inches, he is wearing a Everything is black. Wears black short sleeves shirt with a black short sleeved button shirt as a jacket of some kind. The black jacket's shirt pocket has a red T on it with a black comb inside. Wears black pants, with black socks and black shoes. In cold situations, when it's night time, when he's in dark locations, and in some situations (Such as when he's doing extremely malevolent things), he wears a long black trench coat over his usual clothes.

Mark- Hello Trevor nice to meet you

Trevor- Nice to meet you to Mark, Im ready to win the million dollars

Mark- Ok, stand over on my right

Trevor- Ok

CONFESSIONAL

Trevor- Well I might seem nice but I do have a dark side, and I will use it if I need it to. HAHAHAHAHA!

CONFESSIONAL END

The next contestant was a male, he was 16, he is wearing a Jungle Green V-Neck T-Shirt. A Brown pair of Cargo Shorts. Forest Green Hiking & Trekking Sandals.

Mark- Nathan, nice to meet you and nice jungle outfit

Nathan- Thanks, and yes I do live for the outdoors.

Mark- Ok well go stand on my left

Nathan- Ok man

Nathan goes stand over with Aurora and Kristy

The next contestant was a male, 16, he had a lot of muscles. He ad on a tight, Auburn colored, V-Neck, Jersey T-Shirt with Flame colored Horizontal lines on the Sleeves. Lava colored Shorts. Carmine colored Shoes.

Mark- Nice to meet you Clyde

Clyde- Nice to meet you Mark, Im going to win with my muscles. Oh yeah

Mark- Ok. Go stand on my right

Clyde- Got it man.

Clyde goes stands on the right of Mark.

The next contestant was a male, 17 year old, wearing a dark green t-shirt, blue shorts, red sneakers.

Mark- Andrew, hows it going

Andrew- Awesome, pretty awesome

Mark- Ok go stand over to my left

Andrew- Ok

Andrew goes stand on Marks left

What will the rest of our contestant be like, find out on the next episode of Total Drama Star Wars

Hope you like episode 1, read and review and

STAY FROSTY


End file.
